legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Offensive - Takedown/Transcript
Part 25: The Offensive "THE OFFENSIVE" SERVER CONTINENT NOVEMBER 12, 2076 Exo-Type (For both parts) AST *Swarm Missiles - Status: ACTIVATED *Minigun - Status: ACTIVATED *Micro-Rocket - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript Mitchell (Narrating) Thanks to the efforts of both W.H.O.O.P. and The Sentinel Task Force, we have found Irons location. He's hiding out in the pyramid in the Digital World's Server Continent. It is here Irons plans to launch Manticore all over the Multi-Universe. The B Team, Task Force 141, Sentinel Task Force, The Omega League, all these groups of heroes joined together to take Irons down and stop Manticore. And we have a plan that only Gideon could have come up with. We launch an all out frontal assault on Irons' Base of Operations. With an entire army in front of us it won't be easy. But one way or another... The war with Atlas ends today. (In the digital dessert the warbirds begin to arrive. Shots are fire from all over. As Warbirds begin to land the heroes from all the different groups deploy and begin their attack. In two other Warbirds are some ATS mechs and in there are Gideon Mitchell and Talon) Twilight: We need to hold off Atlas' forces till are team can get into the pyramid! Skipper: Let's make this one for the books everyone! Jenny: Time end Atlas once and for all! Bender: Show no mercy! (The heroes begin their attack. Starkiller cuts though the enemies bullets with his lightsaber and attacks Atlas troops at close range or uses his force powers for long range. Golem gets in front of heroes to protect them from attacks while others behind him attack. Fire balls are launched at Atlas' force and they come from Tai's Greymon and Sora's Birdramon) Tai: Good job, Greymon! Sora: Don't stop now! Heloise: Nikolai! Begin your attack run! Nikolai: Roger that! (A Warbird comes by and Nikolai comes in blowing up Atlas mechs softening up Atlas forces a bit) Nikolai: I'll swing by for another pass! Pyrrha: We got Warbirds incoming! (Atlas warbirds start flying in but they are suddenly shot down by another air unit. The air unit lands and it shows to be Agent California) California: Am I too late? Carolina: No. Glad you could make it California. California: After what Irons did to Michigan no way am I missing this! CT: Then come on! We still got work to do! Sunset: I wonder how Mitchell Gideon and Talon are doing? (Meanwhile 3 Warbirds hover near the pyramid and they have ATS mechs. Those mechs have Gideon, Mitchell, and Talon. They detach and land near by) Gideon: Kingpin, we're on the ground. approaching the breach point. Kingpin: Two-one, be advised. We will be forced to strike the command center if you are unable to stop the launch. We'll risk further Manticore contamination, but it will be our only option. If you don't think you can stop it, get the hell out of there. Gideon: Copy that. Talon: Let's get moving. (The trio starts moving to the breach point) Gideon: Breach point up ahead. Let's move. Ilona: Gideon, thermal reading are spiking inside the command center. They're going to launch soon. Gideon: We'll make it. (They blow a hole in the pyramid) Talon: Ilona ,we're inside. Ilona: You should be right next to the launch pad. Atlas Alarm: Security breach in the pyramid. All unit converge on sector 4 immediately, Talon: We've got contacts! Gideon: Take 'em out! (And so Mitchell Gideon and Talon all work together fighting their way though Atlas forces. They finally are near their objective) PA: Launch in t-minus one minute. (Talon and Mitchell pull off a hatch allowing them access they jump down and alarms start going off) Ilona: Guys, the launch is starting! Talon: No! We must stop it! PA: Launch in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Engage. (The rockets start going off) Gideon: Brace yourselves! (Despite that the trio keeps on moving forward. They reach the rocket) Talon: Hit with everything you've got! (They fire on the engines and they destroy them) Gideon: That's it! (Their ATS mechs shut down and Mitchell is suddenly unable to move. Gideon and Talon get out of there mechs and go to him) Gideon: Mitchell, hang on. (They get him out of his mech) Talon: We stopped it, we've stopped the launch. Gideon: We're gonna get you outta here, stay with us. (Gideon now starts carrying Mitchell and he and Talon start getting out of there) TO BE CONTINUED... Part 26: The Takedown Transcript (Talon and Gideon start trying to get out of the pyramid while carrying an injured Mitchell. They are met by more Atlas troops) Gideon: More in coming! (Drops Mitchell) Talon: Take 'em out! (Talon and Gideon start shooting at the enemy while Mitchell tries using his pistol but has a hard time aiming due to how he is. They were able to take out the enemy) Gideon: We've got to keep moving. Stay with me. (Gideon starts carrying Mitchell again and they start moving again) Kingpin: Sentinel two-one, the defense are breaking. Atlas troops are collapsing. We need to know the status of the launch. Gideon: Copy that, Kingpin. The Launch has been aborted. Repeat, the launch has been aborted. Do you copy? Kingpin, come in! (Static) Gideon: Ilona, are you receiving? (Static) Talon: Bender, can you hear us? (Static) Talon: Dammit, We're cut off! We need to move. They're gonna hit this pyramid any minute. (They continue to move) Gideon: I'm setting you down. I need you to try and walk, Mitchell. Talon: Need to find some light. (Mitchell is dropped and he tries getting up. He stands near a glass down and when the light is on he is met by Irons) Irons: Hello, Mitchell. Talon. Talon: You! Gideon: Don't you fucking move! Irons: I could ask the same of you. (Suddenly their exo suits start acting up) Gideon: He's hacking our exos! I'm out of ammo! (The 3 are unable to move and Irons comes up to them) Irons: You rely too much on those things. Gideon: Your forces are falling! It's over! Irons: What I've started won't end with me. It's bigger then me. And it's certainly bigger then you. (Takes Mitchell gun) You think I'm a monster? That's only because you don't have the conviction to do what's necessary. Talon: Necessary? The attacks across the Multi-Universe, unleashing Manticore, killing thousands of innocent people! Irons: I'm saving the Multi-Universe from itself! When there's no one left to challenge Atlas, there will be no more wars, no more need for heroes. There had to be sacrifices on the way. Your beloved Princess Celestia failed to see this, and look what happened to her. Talon: How dare you!? Irons: She truly believed that the so called "Magic of Friendship" would bring peace. But it won't. Those are just pretty words for children, so they can live in their fairy tale land. Only though my actions and the sacrifices I've made will there be peace. Gideon: Yeah... Twisted fucks throughout history have used the same argument. (The pyramid starts shaking) They don't know we stopped the launch; they'll bring this whole pyramid down on top of you. Irons: (Points gun at Talon) I could have killed you at the prison camp. I could kill you now. But I won't. (Lowers gun) I'm not a monster. (Starts leaving) Gideon: Mitchell! Try to hit the release on your exo! (Slowly Mitchell's right arm to his left are and he release his exo allow him to move again) Talon: Now ours! (Mitchell tries to hit the release but it doesn't work) It's not working! (The pyramid shakes some more) Gideon: There's no time! If he gets away, this would have been for nothing! Go, now! (Mitchell begrudgingly leaves both Gideon and Talon and begins chasing Irons. Mitchell starts nearing Irons. An Atlas trooper gets in the away but Mitchell knocks him away making him fall. Mitchell was able to take the knife he had and is now chasing Irons with it. He tackles Irons and they are both hanging from an edge and there is fire from below. Mitchell is hanging on to a railing with his right arm while Irons is hanging on to Mitchell's prosthetic left arm) Irons: Mitchell, pull me up. I'm not letting go, so you got to pull me up, Mitchell. (Mitchell tries pull himself up slight bringing him self closer to the knife) Irons: There's only two choices. You either pull me up, or this whole pyramid goes down and we go down with it. (Mitchell starts bringing his left arm near his right) Irons: Mitchell! What are you doing!? What are you doing, Mitchell, I gave you that arm. Mitchell! I gave you and Talon a second chance, (Mitchell then thrust his knife into his prosthetic arm and with it he pulls the arm off him and Irons begins falling) Irons: Aaahhhh MITCHELL! (Mitchell watched as Irons fell knowing he could not have survived that. He lets the knife go to and hangs there. But then he pulled back up by Gideon and Talon) Gideon: I've got ya mate. I've gotcha. It was only gonna end one way for him. Talon: So...Atlas is finally finished. We did Celestia. We did it. (Soon later everyone has returned to Sentinel HQ. Kingpin begins to address everyone) Kingpin: I want to take this moment to say how honor I am to have worked along side such brave heroes. It was thanks to your efforts that Atlas was defeated. Holly: Kingpin, sir? How's Mitchell doing? Kingpin: He's recovering in the medical. He'll be able to join us soon enough. Kat Manx: So its really done? Talon: Yep. Irons is dead. The Atlas troops that survived are being taken away and will await trial. And now that its over I can't help but wonder Celestia thinks. ???: I think you have done very well, Talon. Everyone: Huh? (Suddenly enter the building was a ball of light. The light nears everyone and in a blind flash of light Celestia appears) Talon: Celestia... Twilight: Princess... Celestia: Yes, everyone. I have returned. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Future Warfare Category:Book Three Category:Transcripts Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Talon Storyline